


If I'm Being Honest

by thetomkatwholived



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: In which Levi is a photographer and Nico is a model.





	If I'm Being Honest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a bit of a rut, and I wrote this mostly to give myself something to do. It's just an AU that I like and wanted to read with these two so I wrote it. I don't know. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The title is from a dodie song of the same name that I think plays into the self-esteem issues in this story. Also, I like the song.

Levi Schmitt had never expected his hobby of photography to turn into anything more than a hobby. His plan was to go to medical school and become a doctor, but he had found success with a spread he had created for a class he took in college. Suddenly, he was being asked to shoot various high-profile campaigns. and magazines wanted him to partner with them. He was the “next big thing” in photography and he decided to ride that wave for as long as he could. Med school would still be there in a few years when he was no longer such a hot commodity.

One other unexpected consequence of his new career was the realization of his sexuality. He had thought he was straight until he shot a women’s lingerie line and felt absolutely nothing, but a menswear shoot made him question a lot. Of course, none of the models ever paid him any mind as they had each other to ogle at. 

Today’s shoot was for a spread in a men’s fitness magazine with  four unbelievably toned and muscled men as his subjects. While all of them were unfairly attractive, one had caught Levi’s eye the moment he entered the room. He was tall, Asian, and probably the most gorgeous person Levi had ever seen. This man was shirtless, sculpted, and making his way over to Levi. Panicking, Levi adjusted his glasses and tried to calm his hair. The man smiled and Levi did his best to return it, but he knew he just looked nervous.

He stopped in front of Levi, still smiling, and extended his hand. Levi looked at it for a moment, before subtly (hopefully) wiping his hand on his leg and grabbing the proffered hand. The man’s smile grew. “Hello, I’m Nico Kim. I’m such a huge fan of yours. It’s honor to be shot by you today.” His voice was deep and smooth, sending shivers down Levi’s spine.

“Oh, no, I’m nothing special.” Levi could feel himself blushing. Nico was still holding his hand, no longer shaking it, but almost caressing it, as though it were something precious.

“You’re incredible. I’ve admired you for a while now. And I must say, seeing you in person also really validates my crush.” Nico looked genuine as he gazed into Levi’s eyes.

“I… your what?”

Nico laughed self-deprecatingly and blushed. “I saw that Vogue piece on you? And I already thought you were talented, but I didn’t know how cute you are until that. Sorry, I’m usually not so forward, but I promised myself if I ever met you, I’d shoot my shot, as they say.”

Levi gaped at him. “Um, the models usually don’t pay me much attention. They have each other. And you’re… I mean, I’ve worked with a lot of models, but none are as attractive as you.”

Nico beamed. “Yeah? You’re into me?”

“You’re gorgeous.” Levi whispered.

“Let me take you to dinner tonight.” Nico stroked the back of Levi’s hand with his thumb.

Levi nodded quickly. “Yeah. Yes. We can do that.”

Nico bounced on his toes in excitement. “Awesome. Great. I gotta get back, but I’ll wait for you after we’re done.”

Nico ambled back to the other models, one patting him on the back and beaming. They must be friends. Another was practically leering at him, looking him up and down and licking his lips. He then turned to Levi and gave him a challenging smile, as though he were throwing down some sort of gauntlet. Levi just smiled nervously and called the models to attention.

 

Nico was good. He was  _ good _ . Levi’s attention kept being pulled towards him, and not just because he was attracted to him. He was able to find his light and was aware of his body in such a way that he knew the best way to pose to command the situation. Levi was blown away by him.

When it came time for the individual shoots with each model, Levi felt his nerves flutter in his stomach. Nico was last and Levi wasn’t sure how he was able to concentrate throughout his time with the other models. The one who seemed to be competing with Levi for Nico’s affection would send Levi the stink eye in between shots. Levi would normally be intimidated, if it weren’t for the fact that Nico was watching Levi from the sidelines with massive heart eyes.

Finally, Nico walked onto the set, shirtless and oiled up, looking like an actual wet dream. Levi inhaled sharply and adjusted his glasses, sure his face was growing redder by the second. Nico smiled sultrily at him before settling into his pose and making intense eye contact with the camera. It had never felt this intimate, as though it were just Levi and Nico; no crew, no other models, not even a camera. It was easy, almost natural. And also incredibly sensual.

Nico was flirting with Levi through his poses and looks. His gaze was intense and seemed to penetrate right into Levi’s soul. Levi’s heart was beating faster than it probably should be. This photoshoot felt almost like sex with how hot and bothered it made Levi feel.

“Um, I think we, uh, have what we need. Thank you, Nico.” Levi swallowed hard and tried to even out his voice.

Nico sauntered up to Levi as he was packing up his equipment. “So how long do think you’ll need to stay? I just want to make sure I know what time to make a reservation for.” 

Levi looked up to see Nico, still shirtless, and lost his breath for a moment. “Oh, um, I’m not sure. Usually not too long. But if you’re willing to wait for a bit, I can find out for sure?”

Nico reached out to cup Levi’s cheek. “I’ve waited months to meet you. A few minutes is nothing.” Levi’s knees almost buckled.

“Hey Schmitt! I think this is gonna be a bit of a longer night. We’ve got a lot to sift through. I’m thinking maybe 2 or 3 more hours.” One of the shoot supervisors called out across the room.

Nico withdrew his hand and gave Levi a sad smile as Levi replied, “Oh. Um. Okay. Yeah, I’ll be right over.” He turned to Nico. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It’s usually not that long. God, I can’t believe I blew this.”

“No, you didn’t. We’ll just do it another night. I’m not letting you slip through my fingers. Give me your phone.” They exchanged numbers and Nico squeezed Levi’s hand as a shout rang out from the other side of the room.

“Hey, Nico. Wanna join us for a drink?” The other models were huddled together, evidently making plans to go out.

He turned to them, startled and replied, “Oh, I guess. Sure.” He turned back to Levi. “Call me when you’re done and we’ll make a plan.” Levi nodded.

Nico gave his hand one more squeeze before making his way over to the other models. Levi went back to packing up his equipment, when a throat cleared behind him. He turned to find the model who seemed to want to challenge him smirking smugly at him. Levi sighed, “Yes, can I help you?”

“Wow, that Nico sure is a smooth operator, huh?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh nothing. Just that he’s been talking for months about how he’d do anything with you to advance his career. You see, you need a muse, apparently, and he thinks he can be that. I didn’t think he’d stoop so low as to sleep with you for it, but the man knows how to use his looks.” Levi stared at him, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, as he leaned in to whisper, “And just so you know, he’s incredible in the sack.” He smirked and rejoined the other models, leaving Levi to fight back tears.

 

Normally, the selection and editing session was a highlight for Levi. He got to assess his work and determine what was going to work best. But this time, it made him sick. Whenever Nico’s stupidly perfect image popped up on the screen, he felt the bile rise in his throat. And in all the group shots, he began to read into every touch Nico had with the other model, who he learned was named Gavin Richmond. Realistically, Gavin and Nico didn’t have anymore contact with each other than with any of the other models, but Levi still couldn’t get the idea of them being together out of his head. And not in a sexy way. 

After three hours, they finally had a spread of which Levi was proud. He made his way home, wanting nothing more than to just have a few beers and fall asleep for a good long time. He drove home in silence, the events of the day replaying in his mind and causing him to internally berate himself. When had any of the models ever given him the time of day? Why in the world would the most attractive one he had ever seen be so into him with no ulterior motive? He couldn’t believe how stupid he had been.

He entered his apartment and immediately grabbed a beer before collapsing on his couch and finally allowing himself to break down. He had no real reason to be so upset; it’s not like he and Nico were anything at all. But he had felt this… connection that he had never felt before, and he was sure Nico had felt it too.

“Dammit!” He shouted into the emptiness of his apartment.

Suddenly, his phone rang, breaking him out of whatever trance the day had put him in. He sighed and answered the phone, knowing he sounded like he had been crying, but too upset to care. “Yeah?”

“Hey, you didn’t call. Did the session take all this time?” The voice on the other end was the one he both wanted to hear more than anything and wished he’d never have to hear again.

“Oh, like you care!”

“What? It’s, uh, it’s Nico.” He sounded taken aback.

“Yeah, I know who it is. What do you want? Want me to get you a Vogue spread? Want me to make you the spokesmodel for some big brand?” Levi spat out.

“Um, no. I just… I want to see you again. I want to, uh, take you out. On a date.”

“You don’t have to wine and dine me. Whatever. I’ll give you your ‘big break’ as long as you just leave me alone.”

“What did I do?” Nico sounded on the verge of tears.

“Oh, like you don’t know. Gavin told me everything. God, you’re probably in bed with him right now, aren’t you? Just laughing it up at the hot model seducing the dumb photographer.” Levi began to get choked up. “I can’t believe I was so stupid. What man who looks like  _ you _ is interested in me?”

“ _ Me _ ! I’m interested in you! So incredibly interested in you! What changed? I thought we had something today! What in the world could Gavin have said?” Nico sounded frustrated.

“He said you were flirting with me to advance your career. That you only wanted me to help you get more shoots. And he said you two were sleeping together.” Levi croaked out.

“What?! No! No, that’s not true at all! Where are you? I need to see you and explain.”

“No.”

“Levi, please. Please, I beg of you. Let me explain and then, if you never want to see me again, I’ll leave you alone. But please. Please.” 

Levi closed his eyes and sighed out. “I’m at home.” He gave Nico the address, hoping he wouldn’t majorly regret his decision.

 

A knock sounded at Levi’s door, and he slowly rose to answer it. “God, why do you have to look like that? It’s dumb.  _ You’re _ dumb.” 

“Can I come in?” Nico had a small smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Levi stepped aside to let him in, following him to the couch. “So? Talk.”

Nico took a deep breath and turned to face Levi. “I want to start by telling you that I have had the biggest crush on you for so long. A real, true crush. Gavin is an ass. He’s been hitting on me for as long as I can remember, but I never slept with him. I’ve never even wanted to. And I don’t want to be a model! I do this because medical school is extremely expensive and I was somehow given a face and body that people find attractive and it pays well. Hell, I was ready to completely give it up, but then the opportunity to work with you - to  _ meet _ you - came up and I decided that would be my last one. I don’t want you to advance my career. I don’t want this career. I want to be a surgeon.” 

“You want to be a doctor?” Levi furrowed his brow.

Nico smiled, a genuine one this time. “That’s all you got from that?”

“I want to be a doctor.” Levi whispered.

“You’d be a great doctor.” Nico made sure to meet Levi’s eyes. “But what about what else I said?”

“How am I supposed to believe you?”

“Why not? Why believe Gavin over me?”

“Because look at me! Look at you. What he said makes sense. People like you aren’t into people like me. I’m the photographer who admires the models from afar but never actually has a shot with them. Especially you.” Levi gave Nico a stony expression.

“God, would you stop?!” Levi was taken aback. “You’re the most amazing, incredible,  _ absolutely gorgeous _ person I’ve ever seen. I don’t care what you’ve been conditioned to believe your whole life. I want you. I want you  _ so badly _ . And not because I have any sort of ulterior motive or because I want something from you. It’s because I’m so attracted to you that it almost hurts.”

They stared at each other in tense silence. Then, suddenly, Levi launched himself at Nico, grabbed his face, and smashed their lips together. Nico let out a low moan and wrapped Levi, who had crawled into Nico’s lap, up in his arms. Levi took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Nico’s mouth and deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes of passionate making out, Levi pulled away, prompting Nico to give a little whine. “Hey, shh.” Levi pecked Nico quickly to quiet him down.

“Levi, this is quite literally one of my biggest fantasies. How am I supposed to not keep kissing you now that I know what a truly magical experience it is?” Nico still had his eyes closed in bliss.

“It’ll happen again. I promise you that. Because… whoa. You’re just very… whoa.”

Nico opened his eyes and grinned broadly, “You’re pretty whoa yourself.”

Levi blushed. “But I’m kind of exhausted and I want to enjoy this as much as possible. So not tonight, okay?”

Nico nodded, still grinning. “I’ll take you out tomorrow night. On a real date.”

Levi beamed, “I’m really looking forward to it.”

They kissed again before Levi walked Nico to the door, where they shared a goodbye kiss that was maybe a bit longer than socially acceptable, but neither man could make himself care too much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thanks to [abraxoschase](http://abraxoschase.tumblr.com/) for being my beta for this fic. Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
